Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 218
(NOTE: for steps in the Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Blue-Eyes White Dragon & Priest Seto's Sacrifice * The episode starts with a scene from inside the Millennium Puzzle: Shadi is holding the Millennium Key and the walls are shaking, with patches of light appearing in place of the stairs. : Shadi: "As the Pharaoh regains his memories, the maze of his heart is vanishing. However..." * Meanwhile, Zorc is savoring his victory over the Pharaoh's 3 Mystical Beasts. : Zorc Necrophades: "I am invincible! You beings shall never be able to defeat me! Ha, ha, ha! Run, run!" * With the Pharaoh too weak to fight, the Egyptian troops have lost hope. They flee in disarray, despite Priest Seto's orders to remain and fight. Zorc starts blasting fireballs at the city. * Priest Seto orders Mana to bring the Pharaoh back to the palace, and then charges Zorc himself! He Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"! ** With one attack by Blue-Eyes, Zorc falls to the ground. Blue-Eyes's attack rips out Zorc's left-arm; however it regenerates and the obscurity is lifted! The Moon moves away from the Sun and the solar eclipse ends. The sunlight now gives "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" more power! *** With one swift "underground" attack however, Zorc grabs Blue-Eyes by the neck and turns into stone like the Egyptian Gods. **** The moon returns to block the Sun. **** The obscurity spreads to Priest Seto and he loses the last of his BA. He's also turned into stone. Enter Seto Kaiba and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" * With no one left to oppose him, Zorc starts wreaking havoc and destruction onto the Egyptian capital.Two children (who look like Seto and Mokuba) are killed by Zorc's attack; this sends Kaiba over the edge. ** Seto Kaiba decides it is time to step off from the sidelines and get into the action too. He steps into Zorc's way and with the power of will creates a Duel Disk around his arm. *** Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" : Zorc Necrophades: "What? Hah! I understand. You are Kaiba Seto! You have also come into this world intending to oppose me, then!?" : Seto Kaiba: "Shaddup! I don't know a thing about you lowlife or this world! But I won't... I won't ever accept it! See someone play a game with people's lives! And neither the defeat of the Blue - Eyes! After having surpasses 3,000 years, assume your ultimate evolution! My superb servant! "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" * Kaiba Summons two more Blue-Eyes and fuses his monsters together to form "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". The spirits of Kisara and Priest Seto's inanimate bodies join in the fusion. : Zorc Necrophades: "What!?" : Seto Kaiba: "Eat this, you damned monster! The 'Light' which is gonna open the road to my future! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Burst!" * Zorc begins his counter-attack just as "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" prepares for another attack. The two energy blasts are so powerful and of equal strength they are deflected upwards, creating a rift between dimensions. Yugi's Courage * Meanwhile back inside the Pharaoh's tomb, Yugi hast just won his Duel vs. Yami Bakura: Tristan's body is released. The tomb however begins to collapse. ** Yugi & his friends manage to find a way out. However no sooner are they outside that they are attacked by Thief King Bakura's enigmatic riders. *** Tristan surprises everyone by charging the riders! He knocks one down from his horse. *** Joey runs forth to help his friend, but a rider swings his scimitar and is about to hit Joey! Just as the blade swings down it makes a metallic sound and the rider is disarmed! A Duel Disk just appeared on Joey's arm deflecting the blade!! :Joey: "A Duel Disk...!?" : Yugi Muto: "I see! Everything we imagine in this world becomes reality!" * With that, Tristan "creates" a Duel Disk for himself too, Summoning "Lava Battleguard" and "Swamp Battleguard". * Joey Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Flame Swordsman". : (NOTE: at this point in the episode, for some weird reason the monsters Summoned by Joey & Tristan disappear as if a scene was skipped, and Yuugi & his friends are then surrounded by 4 Riders) * Concentrating hard enough Yugi & his friends fly off the ground, away and towards the Pharaoh. Enter "Master of Dragon Knight" * Meanwhile, Mokuba Kaiba has made the trip to Egypt in search for his brother. While trying to reach him on the radio inside the plane cockpit, he sees a vision in the sky: it's Kaiba battling against Zorc!! But it turns out the vision is actually a "hole" between dimensions, and just like Mokuba can see inside the Dark RPG Game Zorc and Kaiba can see the outside world! : Seto Kaiba: "That's...!" : Zorc Necrophades: "Ha, ha, ha! Thanks to you lowlife, a new road has been opened. However! Kaiba! There is only one path for you lowlife to trek upon, and that is death!" * Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, Mana is healing Pharaoh. * The Pharaoh realizes what is going on: only one person is able to Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", and that is Seto Kaiba! ** The Pharaoh takes the Millennium Scale from Mana's bag. He claims that he will stake all of his BA and his life in this one blow. He requests of Karim to lend him his strength. With that, his Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Scale, and DiaDhank start to glow. Could the Pharaoh be preparing a Fusion? *** Just then, the Pharaoh literally jumps off the balcony of his palace and "glides" towards "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". He scream to Kaiba "Kaiba!" * Kaiba seems to react: he concentrates harder and a beam of light emanates from him. * Kaiba, the Pharaoh, and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" fuse all together to form "Dragon Master Knight". It immediately attacks using Galaxy Crusher. ** The blast is so great that its light radiates through space, literally also destroying "Master of Dragon Soldier" itself. The Pharaoh and Kaiba "de-Fuse" from the beast, however Kaiba is nowhere to be seen and Zorc still stands! Enter Shadi/Hassan * Back inside the Millennium Puzzle (the inverted pyramid on the Dark RPG board, sticking out of the sky), Shadi decides to take action. : Shadi: "Pharaoh... The one who protects the soul of the Pharaoh is me! Please show me the path!" * Shadi wields the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale and transfers his spirit inside Hassan, reviving him. : Zorc Necrophades: (to the Pharaoh) "At the beginning, the world was covered in Dark... And, given a moment, the 'Light' was created... Dark & Light. After all, the Dark is always ahead of the Light. That is the truth of this world! However! Some foolish humans, who quickly began to be afraid of the Dark, held into the so-called 'hope' named Light. But they did not know how feeble and how powerless it truly was. And that Light, Nameless Pharaoh, is you. You cannot defeat me with your minuscule soul!" : Pharaoh "Zorc! Even if my body is destroyed, someone will inherit the Light of my soul. And it won't vanish... Until you lowlife are defeated!" : Zorc Necrophades: "Then, let it be as you wish! Vanish!" * Zorc attacks the Pharaoh, but Hassan steps into the way one more time. His golden mask breaks under the pressure and Shadi's face is revealed. : Pharaoh: "You're... Shadi!" : Shadi: "Pharaoh! Thou cannot give up! The Light of the hope which thee believe in is heading towards here!" : Pharaoh: "The Light of hope...!" * And with that, Hassan/Shadi succumbs to Zorc's attack. Yugi & his friends are almost there however. =Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura= Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 6200 Life Points remaining and controls "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0/0) in Attack Position, "Marshmallon Glasses", and "Spirit Sword of Sealing". Yami Bakura has 200 Life Points remaining and controls "Necro Mannequin" (500/500), "Necro Wall" (0/0), and two "Necro Wall Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Defense Position, "Cursed Twin Dolls", "Narrow Corridor", "Counterbalance", "Necro Cycle". Turn 17: Yugi Yugi has just Tribute Summoned "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction". He then activates the effect of "Gandora" to pay half his Life Points (Yugi 6200 → 3100) and remove all monsters on the field from play. After the effect of "Gandora" successfully resolves, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of Spirit Sword of Sealing", "Silent Swordsman LV7" (4500/1000) is returned to the field in Attack Position. "Silent Swordsman LV7" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 200 → 0). Trivia * The two young children that were killed by Zorc in the Japanese version bear a strong resemblance to Priest Seto/Seto Kaiba and Mokuba when they were younger. Dub Edits * A shot of the Pharaoh spitting blood when Zorc attacks the petrified Ra is removed from the dub. * The sword of "Silent Swordsman LV7" striking Yami Bakura is obscured in the dub. * The scene in which Yami Bakura spits up blood before his Life Points hit zero is removed in the dub. Furthermore, the blood dripping from his mouth is painted out. * Scenes in which Zorc's left arm is destroyed and grows back moments later are removed. * The scene in which Zorc's dragon head clasps around the Blue-Eyes' neck is obscured. * A scene in which Zorc rips off the petrified Blue-Eyes' head and throws it aside is removed. * A scene in which Kaiba attempts to save two brothers from being attacked by Zorc, and seeing them consumed by Zorc's flames is removed. * When Kaiba summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", the souls of the other two Blue-Eyes rise from Seto and Kisara's bodies. This is removed from the dub. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes